Team ASPR
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Has there ever been a single team that was an all-Faunus team to exist at Beacon Academy? Just one, Team ASPR. But all four members hold secrets. I don't own anything RWBY related except for the members of Team ASPR.
1. A: Akira Fang

Chapter 1 A: Akira Fang

(Akira POV)

Loneliness. It was already hard enough growing up as it is.

Secrecy. My bloodlines were pure Faunus, a pure wolf Faunus to be precise.

The White Fang. I've known since birth that my Grandfather, the former leader of the White Fang, to be peaceful, unless if the situation had ever demanded it. No matter what I was always relentless, always wanting to learn how to fight. Eventually Grandfather and my parents finally caved in and agreed, having me trained by Adam Taurus, he trained me and taught me almost everything I knew, the rest I had learned by experience. But it wasn't always the same. Before Grandfather stepped down from leadership, he told me he trusted his children, my mother and uncle, to decide who would continue the White Fang. But I knew by heart to never trust my uncle, and he became leader, but before he did, I ran away, I lost all connection to the White Fang. I alone betrayed them.

* * *

Loneliness. It occurred many times in my life, but after I abandoned the White Fang, I was always alone, hiding my wolf ears and tail to others. Every day, I was at a park bench or just hiding somewhere warm where no one could find me while I was sleeping, wondering why I made the stupid idea of leaving the only home I had left.

One day however, when I was twelve, I was found, by a couple with no children of their own, and one of them was a Tiger Faunus, who knew what it was like living in the condition I was living in, so they took me in. The ordinary human woman, Masumi, knew of the Faunus War, but she was always peaceful, she showed me the kindness that I have been missing ever since I left. The Tiger Faunus man, Tora, he taught me how to easily hide my Faunus traits, but for him, it was harder, seeing how he had the stripes to cover up as well. They raised me as their own, and one day, had a daughter of their own, a young Tiger Faunus, which they named, Felina.

Four year later, when I was sixteen, I finally had some news about the White Fang, but more importantly, my family. The White Fang became a violent organization, but from my heart, I always had known it to be a peaceful one. Grandfather died of old age, he always told me, living your life to the fullest and then letting it slip once you no longer can be able to do much anymore, telling stories to your grandchildren, was the best way to live your life through. My father was murdered, and my mother…she mysteriously disappeared. The only family I had left was my uncle, but I never wanted to see him again. I was already in a combat school, just to sharpen my skills from the little use I had since when I left, and eventually remade my two swords I had.

* * *

Jeweled Ventus, my two swords, the edges of the blade had two semicircle indents in them on both sides, two at the center of the blade and the other close to the tip/ the crimson red blade had a circular indent in middle of the blade between the two semicircular indents but closer to the semicircular indents in the middle. The circular indent had two red lines of the same metal, going with the blade. The rain guard was split in two with the handle in between, an orange colored hexagon; the one at the blade was bigger than the one between the blade and pommel. The pommel was unique; I made that end a grappling hook, with a pentagon-shaped ruby technically as the hook part of a normal one.

"Masumi, I know my grades and performance is high, so please, can I apply to Beacon?" I asked.

"Why would you?" Tora asked, "Why it would be harder for you to hide your Faunus traits."

"Then again, aren't there other Faunus at Beacon?" I asked.

"Of course but…" Tora said.

"I'll be fine," I said, "I promise."

So then from then I was boarding the airship to Beacon, wearing a mahogany colored body suit underneath my clothes, a yellow shirt with sleeves that barely made it to my elbows, a skirt that was longer in the back that was sky-blue and had orange fabric overlapping it, but there was still enough room to see the sky-blue. My hands had sky-blue gloves on them and I was wearing black boots. All my clothes were fitted so they would work around my tail. Around my neck was a chocker I had always had, blue fabric with a golden piece in the shape of a swirl. Hugging Tora, Masumi and Felina goodbye, I boarded the airship.

* * *

My name is Akira Fang; I was born with sea-green eyes. The fur on my wolf ears and tail, as well as my hair is a silvery color. I was once a member of the White Fang, I was born into it, just as my mother and father were. I will become a huntress, and I will help Vale and the other kingdoms.


	2. S: Shawn Shoyuren

Chapter 2 S: Shawn Shoyuren

(Shawn POV)

Dependence. I was given whatever I wanted, it didn't even matter if I was a Faunus, my family, was one of the wealthy ones. I could have lived in ease.

White Fang. It was a disgrace for our kind. They were nothing more but a ruthless bunch of Faunus incapable of feeling any sort of contrition whatsoever. Just a bunch of ruffians.

Combat. I never really cared for combat whatsoever. I was forced to go through combat school and pass otherwise then my parents would disown me. My Great Uncle was one of the Faunus fighting in the Faunus War; he considered it to be a privilege and honor to attend Beacon Academy. The only thing is, I don't want to go and fight the Grimm, I never did and I never will no matter how hard they try.

Beacon Academy. The only reason why I am going to Beacon was because my parents want me and so I wouldn't be disowned.

The weapon of choice I had was Featherblade. A sword with a split metallic blue rain guard with the handle in between and a sky blue blade with two semicircular indents in either side of the blade, two closer at the top and two at the center. Near the guard was a part that was made to be a kunai launcher, shooting out feather-shaped kunai.

I was a peacock Faunus with purple hair. The feathers on my tail were blue and it barely even showed the purple feather eyes. I had three small feathers on my head, blue with the purple feather eyes like the ones on my tail feathers. I was wearing a suit that was an array of blue, green and yellow colors and a red tie, white socks and black shoes. Of course, my tail was out, I couldn't just let them be hidden from their glory.

My name is Shawn Shoyuren. I wanted nothing to do with becoming a huntsman. I just want to live my life as how I wanted to.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.)**


	3. P: Raven Piercewing

Chapter 3 P: Raven Piercewing

(Raven POV)

Cursed. That's what everyone called me, I never knew why, but they always told me it was in my eyes…the proof it was… that I held a curse. Everyone could see it…they just… never knew the meaning of it.

Abandoned. I never truly had a name, I was found by a blind couple, they never saw my curse, they just knew who I was by my personality. They named me a ridiculous name, one I've buried long ago when they vanished as well; I chose a new name, one that was never known before, remaking myself to a new identity. One so they couldn't find me.

Isolation. I wasn't completely antisocial, I enrolled into a combat school, I wanted something out of life, and it just had to be a huntress. Internally, it was combating; I was fighting myself, what I desired with what I was. I didn't want to work with anyone, they just feared my eyes. I was alone with no friend in this world.

Wings. No one ever notices my black-feathered wings after they see my eyes. The wings marked me as something different, a Raven Faunus. Although most of the time, my wings are folded back and hidden, they help me whenever I'm in a situation when I could always need them but at other times, I wished I was normal. I almost threatened myself to cut them off, until I felt the pain myself without cutting through, just a tiny nick, but I was still able to fly afterwards, but I did not want to have to endure it.

* * *

Patterns. Every time I was to fight against a classmate, I recognized their pattern, their style. As time passed by it became easier for me, I adapted to go against their fighting style I became unpredictable over time. That was both a good thing and bad thing, it was good for combat, yet however, the bad thing was that I wasn't getting much practice as I wished I would get.

Grimm. The Creatures of Grimm, they were the monsters humans and Faunus have been fighting against since the world started. I was connected to the Grimm somehow. Not in a way that I could turn into one, just where I could understand them. Sometimes it was death rants; sometimes I understood them as if they were just an ordinary animal instead of a deadly, monstrous creature.

Books. They interested me, confused me and sometimes, comforted me. They led me to a world I could understand, feel sympathetic for, and in any ways, it lead me to a world that I wanted to be, a world that wasn't this one. If only I could feel happy about living in this world, but honestly I can't.

* * *

Haku. She was a species of Grimm that was very uncommon, very unknown and very abnormal; Haku was actually the friendliest Grimm you would ever encounter. Haku was an undetermined species of Grimm, a feline Grimm, but small enough to resemble a house cat, like the ones some kept as pet. On her face was a mask that had the red markings like others, a trio of swirls on the forehead of the mask and a streak on the cheek parts of the mask. However, what proved her to be a Grimm was her mask, black fur and the back armor she had.

Beacon Academy, I was accepted to go to the academy, but I couldn't part with Haku. So I met up with Professor Ozpin before the school year started.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, it's about pets, I have one, but I have no family who could raise her for me," I said, "I already saw that certain pets were permitted but Haku is…different."

"Different how?" Ozpin asked just as she leapt into my lap.

"Can you see how different she is?" I asked.

"She's a Grimm, an unknown species to be precise; all I ask of you is, is she violent and out to kill others?" Ozpin asked.

"No, she's friendly, like an ordinary cat," I said, "she's one of the very few who ever keeps me company."

"Well I can make a few exceptions, but if she truly means that much to you then you could bring her with you, under one condition," Ozpin said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She has to wear a collar with a bell that she cannot take off no matter what," Ozpin said.

"I understand that," I said.

* * *

With that, the next day, I was able to persuade Haku to wear a collar, and go onboard the airship in a pet carrier under the condition that I began wearing some sort of colorful clothing of course, blue jeans, mahogany boots, a green shirt and jade green vest with twin tails that are separate and longer at the back. I did however keep on my black gloves.

My weapon of choice was forged by myself, an Axe/javelin/spear, Midnight Wing. It had a copper-colored axe blade that had a trio of silver colored feathers on either side of the shaft on the blade. The shaft was a mahogany color and under the axe blade, was a trio of bronze-colored pieces of metal that looked like leaves, two closer to the axe blade overlapping the third, all three pointed away from the top of Midnight Wing. The rain guard was five wings, two bronze colored ones at the bottom pointing to the side in the direction the axe's blade pointed, two copper ones pointing at an angle upwards to the axe's blade and a red one pointing straight up the shaft. At the top was a single red piece of metal, in the shape of a feather, pointing up.

My name is Raven Piercewing, a Raven Faunus with the black feathered wings to prove it, with ebony-black hair in a ponytail and blood-red eyes. I want to keep my secrets closer than any friends I ever make. But I do however want to study the Grimm more so everyone could get a better understanding of them, even if it means becoming a huntress.


	4. R: Yoko Rayne

Chapter 4 R: Yoko Rayne

(Yoko POV)

Mistreated. I was born with a twin sister, Yuki; she was everything our parents hoped for while I was just the opposite.

Talented? They questioned whether or not I had any talent at all, when the truth is; it wasn't with what Yuki was talented in. We both liked music but we had different tastes, for her, music came from the musical instruments we could have learned from. For me, music came from fighting, no matter what, I could hear the melodies play out as each strike was made, I wanted to join combat school so badly, but if I wanted to go, Yuki had to go as well, Yuki was the favorite, so I never had the chance when I was younger, forced to sit at the piano to play the dull melodies it made.

Runaway. I had to run away, I just had to, if I wanted my passion to fight bloom, I had to take the chance before Yuki could blow it away in ashes. I had abandoned my last name and changed it to something none of my family members could recognize and finally, for the first time, enrolled into a combat school, Signal Academy.

Yellow. I met a fiery girl with long blond hair there. I never really tried to befriend her really, she just befriended me without me knowing, we never even knew each other's names either which could make some things a bit easier, if the tail and ears weren't enough as they were.

* * *

Sly. I was a fox Faunus, with the fox ears and tail to prove it well enough. Yet though the only misleading things I have ever done were runaway and change my identity, I never want to go back to my family or to Yuki, she was the entire reason why I ran away in the first place. She had her own dream to become a musician I had my own dream, to become a huntsman and fight the Grimm, that is one thing Yuki never wanted to do but I wanted to do it though.

Trust. I couldn't trust many, Faunus or human, they're all almost all the same. I hid out during the breaks on the roof, eating an orange leaving the peel behind for any bird who was interested in it. I knew there was something that took the orange peels because every day when I came back, the ones from the day before was gone. I couldn't trust anyone so blindly yet though, that was in the inside.

Playful. Ever since I was younger, I was always playful…Yuki used to be playful to until she began to become more serious with music. I was always playful and I always will be, at least until I become a huntsman, then I will start to become more serious.

Misunderstood. Many times I was misunderstood. My parents misunderstanding stood out the most. They never wanted me to go to combat school yet I trained at Signal. I was almost the top of the class…fine almost top ten, I never focused for long enough to get many decent grades but I still passed. And now…I have been accepted to Beacon…to me it was a great honor, but if I had brought it home, my parents would do whatever they could, to put it away in ashes, as if they never wanted me to ever go fight the Grimm, when I have proven that I could.

* * *

Hiding. Ever since I ran away, I hid from anyone connected to my parents and/or Yuki or knew them. I did more than change my last name, before I enrolled into Signal; I did what I consider the worst thing to ever do. Taking a knife, it was dull, but sharp enough to leave a wound that would never heal, a wound that would then forever remain…a scar. With it, over on the left side of my face, I cut out the scar to keep myself hidden for a while, a jagged scar out of fear and pain from the middle-left of my forehead, over my left eyelid and continued on its jagged path down my left cheek.

That wasn't the worst idea I ever had, once I considered cutting off my tail and fox ears, but then again, I would feel incomplete, the scar had to do…for now at least.

I kept one thing from my past, now in two pieces, a red scarf that use to be twice of what my height is now, half around my neck, still the scarf it was and the other half around my waist. I wore an orange tee-shirt underneath a green jacket with wider sleeves at the end. I had aqua pants and brown boots. The pants were altered so I could keep my tail out. I did nothing to the orange/yellow hair and fur I had yet though the end of my tail was a white tip. My hair went down to past my ears and had three very short spikes above my forehead and two side bangs, one side bang on one side of my head the other at the other side. The insides of my fox ears were a very light shade of pink and I never wore colored contacts to hide my golden-yellow eyes.

* * *

I had twin swords that also served as whips, named Striking Outlash. With a metallic blue blade and yellow handle. The rain guard was split in two with the handle in between, making them two separate blue triangles. There was a flexible gold connecting the blade pieces together when I used them as whips.

My name is Yoko Rayne, hiding in almost plain sight from my family and my past, just so I could pursue my dream and become a hunter to fight the Grimm, hopefully, they will never find me and I will finally be able to get a step closer to becoming a huntsman.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm just wondering if you would want to choose what each member of Team ASPR would have for their semblance. I already have a few ideas for Akira and Raven, but for Shawn and Yoko, I'm somewhat clueless. I'll decide on what their semblance would be from your suggestions. Just put your suggestions in the review or PM... that is if anyone actually reads what I write.)**


End file.
